


Hyung Don't Do It

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun should have never told Seunghoon and Mino about his appreciation for Jinwoo's abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Asian Fanfics account (fanficfan 227)
> 
> A/N: Yeah...this is a crackish story centered around the "hoe don't do it" meme (in this case it's "hyung don't do it") that's circling around Tumblr and Jinwoo's abs.  
> Pairing(s): Taehyun/Jinwoo with some Mino/Seunghoon friendship

 

 ([Gif Source](http://ygmino.tumblr.com/post/114306471890/jinwoo-and-seungyoon-showing-their-abs-and-then))

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyun should have known Seunghoon and Mino were up to no good when he heard their childish laughter coming from the living room.  He could hear it through his door  _and_  his noise cancelling headphones which meant they were  _really_  up to no good. He threw his head back and looked up towards the ceiling, debating if he should investigate or let Dumb and Dumber have their fun.  This type of guffawing was only used in two situations: when Jinwoo said something hilarious, or at his expense. He didn't hear the trademark Imja-do laugh of Winner's mat-hyung which meant that Jinwoo was still at his training session. That only left Taehyun as the target of their amusement. He could either stay in the comfort of his room and ignore his hyungs or go confront them.  Taehyun jumped when he heard another round of uproarious laughter. Taehyun huffed.  If he had any hopes of finishing the song he was working on, he was going to have to go and stop whatever Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were doing.  With a deep sigh, Taehyun pushed himself out of the desk chair and headed for the door.  With a final sigh, he braced himself for the schoolboy stupidity that awaited him in the living room.

Taehyun was trying to go for a silent approach like that of a predator stalking its prey.  However, the universe had other plans. He bumped into a guitar Seungyoon had left in the hallway.  His hyungs turned around from the couch. "Sup, Snape," a smiling Mino said as Seunghoon giggled beside him.    
Mino was fiddling with something in his hands. Obviously it some sort of embarrassing drawing of Taehyun. Taehyun only glared at the older two. He then brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase.  What are you two laughing about?  You can try to give me excuses, but I know your hiding some stupid drawing about me."

"We have no idea what you're talking about Taehyunie," they said in unison.

"I don't have all day and this song is due to YG by tomorrow. So just cut the crap and just show me the goddamn drawing!" barked Taehyun.

"Someone's touchy." Seunghoon nudged Mino with his elbow as he whispered. "Should we show him?"

"I don't know Hyung," Mino glanced at Taehyun as he smirked, "he didn't say please. And he's being rather rude to his hyungs right now.  I mean, you did just hear what he said."

"You have a point."

Taehyun crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot in annoyance as he grumbled, "Fine. Mino-hyung, Seunghoon-hyung, will you  _please_  show me the drawing or whatever it is that you've been working on?"

"That's more like it Manake!"  Seunghoon turned to Mino and whispered into his ear.  They shared one more small fit of giggles and Taehyun clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to to hit them.   
 "Ok," Mino instructed, "close your eyes and hold out your hands. Then wait for me to tell you to open your eyes."    
Taehyun did as he was told...for once.  Taehyun did not expect to be so scandalized by anything Mino drew.  In his hands, Taehyun held a flipbook of a caricature of himself on his knees in front Jinwoo, licking his abs. The manake would be lying if he said he didn't feel a tinge of excitment below the belt, so to speak.

Taehyun feared his eyes were going to bulge out his head. "Oh. My. God... And the company worried that  _I_  was some type of pervert?  You guys are gross!" Taehyun shouted.

Mino and Seunghoon were rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. "Oh my God, I can breathe! I can't breathe! We should have gotten that on camera Hyung!" Taehyun stood there contemplating if he, Jinwoo, and Seungyoon could continue on as Winner after he murdered the rapper line.  This was the last time he was sharing anything with these two idiots.

He should have never told them about his infatuation with Jinwoo's abs. Taehyun was of course drunk when he brought this to the attention of his hyungs.  Ever since Winner's concert where Jinwoo showed them to their fans, he couldn't get them out of his mind.  They were modest in size, nicely sculpted, and perfectly framed Jinwoo's faint happy trail that led right into the tight jeans that were perfectly tailored for his sculpted legs.  That happy trail. Those legs. Those abs.  Christ, all of Jinwoo's parts were amazing.  Just the thought of Jinwoo's body made him swoon.  It didn't help that now fans were making gifs of that specific moment. Taehyun may or may not of had a gif of it on his phone that he may or may not have played multiple times a day on his phone when he was alone in his room.    

He felt a pen smack his head. "Thought we lost you there for a second pal." chuckled Seunghoon.

"You two are so lucky that--" Taehyun trailed off.

"That you were in dreamland and focused on not getting a boner?" Mino added.

Deafeated, Taehyun dropped his head. "I hate you."

The front door sounded.  They all froze as they heard a voice humming some song by G-Dragon. "Jinwoo-hyung," they said in unison.

"Quick, act natural!"

"That's impossible for you two."

"You're such a brat."

Jinwoo appeared in the living room before Taehyun could respond. "Hi guys."

"Hey Hyung." Jinwoo was met by three of his dongsangs sitting side by side on the couch.

Jinwoo dabbed some of the sweat from his neck.  Taehyun licked his lips.  Mino and Seunghoon began whispering to each other, and soon they were giggling again.  Taehyun glanced over in trepidation. He saw a gleam of mischief in Seunghoon's eyes. At that moment, Taehyun knew he was screwed  "Hey Hyung, can you show us your abs real quick?" Seunghoon asked.

"Why?"

"Well..um..uh"

Mino cut in sending a quick glare to Seunghoon "I'm working on a drawing, and I can't seem to get the shading of the abs right. And I figured that since you just came from a workout, your muscles would still be pumped enough for me to see it."  Taehyun gulped.

Jinwoo seemed a tad skeptical, but he always wanted to help his dongsangs in any way he could even if their requests were weird.  "Are you sure? My muscles really aren't that big."

"What are you talking about? Of course, they are Hyung. They're great." Taehyun could only sit in silence, praying that Little Tae wouldn't try to stand at attention at the thought of those muscles possibly bulging more than they normally do.

"Well if you're sure." Jinwoo's fingers grasped the bottom of his shirt.  Taehyun hated himself for noting that it was the same cut as the shirt he was wearing when he unveiled his abs at the concert. On top of that, Jinwoo was in shorts short enough to make Seunghoon blush. He was screaming internally.

**_Hyung, don't do it!_ **

The fabric began to lift and time just slowed down for Taehyun, almost to a hault.  He was definitely going to murder Mino and Seunghoon, but first he was going to enjoy every inch of skin Jinwoo uncovered.  Mino was right.  Because he had recently worked out, every abdominal muscles was well defined, the ridges in between deeper than usual.  If he were an anime character, Taehyun would have had a nosebleed by this point. He watched a small droplet of sweat trickle down onto Jinwoo's happy trail, and he just wanted to lick it off.  He couldn't decide if this was his worst nightmare or one of his best dreams come to life.

"Oh my God..." Taehyun was breathless.

Jinwoo looked down at the manake with his large doe eyes, "What was that?"

Taehyun could only hear Seunghoon and Mino snickering.  He had said that outloud. My God, he had said that  _outloud_.  He felt all the color drain from his face.  Without another word, Taehyun stood up from the couch and practically sprinted to his room, slamming the door shut.  He had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

Taehyun slid down the door, wishing he would just spontaneously self-combust.

"Is he ok?" He could hear Jinwoo's worried tone from the living room.

"Well he's working on a song right now, so maybe he remembered he didn't save or something," Seunghoon suggested in an innocent tone.  _That bastard._

"Well I'm going to check on him any-- hey what's this?"

"HYUNG NO!" Taehyun couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle as listened to Dumb and Dumber's desperate plea.  Taehyun then could only hear a low murmur, too low to make out any words and then there was silence.  The silence seemed to last an eternity, and then he heard a stern voice "I won't bring this up to Seungyoon as long as you promise to not do this again? Got it?"

"Yes, Jinwoo-hyung."  It had been a very long time since he heard Jinwoo's authoritative voice.  It was a voice you did not want to hear.  The last time he could think of was when he was caught drinking with some of the underage trainees a month or two before WIN, and before they had a definitive leader.  It felt like when you're parents said they aren't angry, just disappointed by your behavior which somehow hurts more then just full-on anger. Taehyun let a little of his animosity towards his hyungs go in sympathy.He heard Mino's and Seunghoon's feet drag past his door.  He thought he was in the clear until he heard a quiet knock on his door.  Taehyun whispered "Shit"

"Taehyun-ah?"  He had two choices: he could ignore Jinwoo and pretend he was working or he could man up and face the object of his affection.  There was another knock. "I know you're in there Taehyunie.  May I come in?"  Jinwoo just _had_  to his cuteness didn't he?

Taehyun sighed as got up from the floor, "Yes." He braced himself for the awkward encounter that would ensue.  He was met by Jinwoo still in his workout clothes and holding the flipbook made by Mino. Taehyun prayed he wouldn't faint.  He motioned to his hyung that he was allowed to enter the room.  JInwoo sat on his bed and he patted a spot next to him, signalling Taehyun to sit next to him.  The universe was really testing him today.

He sat stiffly next to hyung while staring straight ahead, not wanting to look at the older man's face.  Jinwoo spoke up. "So this flipbook, huh?"

Taehyun cleared his throat. "Yeah." He didn't trust himself to speak in full sentences.

Jinwoo began to flip through the small booklet. "Though Mino took some artistic liberties, I will say that's it's nicely drawn."

Taehyun could only grunt in response.  His throat was incredibly dry.

"But he did kind of mess up one detail.  I don't really look like I'm enjoying it.  I mean, if you were actually doing that to me I'd be pretty damn happy."

Taehyun whipped his head around to face his hyung. "Wait. Huh?"

"Well, I guess in other words, the feelings are mutual."

Before he could respond, Jinwoo guided Taehyun's chin down with his free hand and met Taehyun's lips with his own.

 

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this.  Feel free to comment and leave criticism if need be.  (Who would have thunk a dumb meme and a gif would have turned into this? I know I didn't.)  

 


End file.
